Goodbye Summer
by dumbshn
Summary: Orang yang jatuh cinta sendirian hanya bisa, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian.- Jeon Jungkook. Bad Summary. Vkook Fanfiction. Oneshoot. Warning!GS!. R&R please.


**GOODBYE SUMMER**

 **Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, and other.**

 **Oneshoot | Songfic.**

 **Warning! Its genderswitch.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Atas nama teman,aku sungguh benci situasi itu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara**_

 _ **Dengan saling berteriak dilorong sekolah**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti, semua begitu menyenangkan.**_

"Yaak! Kim Alien! Kembalikan pensilku!"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan menyaksikan 2 remaja labil yang sedang berkejaran dilorong sekolah hanya untuk sebuah pensil.

 _Dasar bocah, batin Yoongi._

"Kejar saja, dasar kaki pendek!", Taehyung menyeringai sambil terus berlari mengelilingi lorong sekolah. Sambil sesekali menertawai gadis dibelakangnya yang sedang setengah mati mengatur nafasnya karena berlari.

"Tae, berhenti menggoda Jungkook. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo masuk kelas!"

Seolah perkataan Yoongi hanya sebuah angin yang lewat, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih saja berlarian dengan sebuah pensil ditangan kanan Taehyung.

"Aishh! Sudahlah! Ambil saja pensilku, dasar menyebalkan!"

Jungkook memilih menyerah dan duduk dilantai sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Taehyung berhenti berlari dan menoleh, mendapati teman gadisnya tengah duduk dilantai dengan pipi yang menggemaskan. Dengan langkah pelan, Taehyung menyusul Jungkook diselingi tawa khas milik Taehyung.

"Senang sekali menggodamu, Nona Jeon."

"Berisik."

"Kau marah, ya?", Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, _sih_!"

Taehyung mengulurkan sebuah pensil ke arah Jungkook.

"Ini pensilmu. Aku kembalikan."

"Ambil saja."

Jungkook masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sungguh, ia kesal sekali pada Taehyung yang membuatnya berkeringat karena berlarian. Jungkook _kan_ lelah sendiri.

"Aigoo, si gigi kelinci ini marah? Baiklah. Sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, akan ku traktir ice cream. Bagaimana ?"

Mata Jungkook berbinar senang ketika Taehyung menyebutkan nama ice cream, tapi satu detik kemudian bibirnya mengerucut lagi. Jungkook masih kesal.

"Tidak mau. Kau pikir aku anak kecil!"

"Dua porsi ice cream cake?"

"Baik! Aku memaafkanmu!"

Jungkook berujar senang dengan binar mata khas Jeon Jungkook yang polos dan menyenangkan seperti yang Taehyung kenal.

Taehyung mengulurkan satu tangannya," Ayo kembali ke kelas."

.

.

.

"Tae..."

"Hmm?"

"Pensilku...ambil saja. Lagipula aku punya banyak pensil dirumah."

Taehyung tertawa gemas sambil merangkul gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

 _ **Setelah hari itu, kita selalu bersama.**_

 _ **Selalu bersama-sama kemanpun pergi seperti si kembar astro.**_

 _ **Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu.**_

"Hei Yoongi, perputaran tempat duduk nanti, kau duduk denganku ya?"

Yoongi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Pagi ini Jimin mengajakku duduk bersama."

Jungkook memasang wajah memelas andalannya, pasti Yoongi akan luluh.

"Aku kan sahabatmu, Min Yoongi."

"Aku janji bulan depan akan duduk denganmu, oke?"

"Min Yoongi jahat."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya yang hanya Yoongi tanggapi dengan tertawa. Temannya satu ini mana pernah bertingkah marah padanya.

"Duduk denganku saja."

"Siapa?"

Jungkook menoleh ke bangku belakang dan mendapati Taehyung tengah melambaikan tangan padanya dengan earphone yang bergantung ditelinganya.

"Tidak mau."

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi kau memang akan duduk denganku. Lagipula aku sudah meminta Suho agar aku bisa duduk dengan gadis kelinci."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut,"Gadis kelinci ?"

"Jeon Jungkook namanya."

Taehyung tertawa puas mendapati raut wajah kesal milik Jungkook.

Baru saja Jungkook akan mengomel pada calon teman sebangkunya itu ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Mungkin nanti setelah jam istirahat Jungkook akan mencincang Taehyung karena sudah menyebutnya gadis kelinci.

"Ayo ke kantin."

"Uh? Aku pergi dengan Yoongi saja."

"Tapi baru saja Yoongi menitipkanmu padaku karena Jimin baru saja membawa Yoongi pergi."

Jungkook melenguh kesal,"Min Yoongi menyebalkan."

Sebelah tangan Jungkook ditarik lembut oleh Taehyung, membuat jantung Jungkook tiba-tiba berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Ayo ke kantin. Kita susul Jimin dan Yoongi."

"B—baiklah."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis lalu menarik Jungkook keluar dari kelas.

Menyisakkan Jungkook dibelakang Taehyung yang masih mati-matian menahan rona merah dipipinya.

 _ **Atas nama teman,aku sungguh benci situasi itu.**_

 _ **Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat.**_

 _ **Sebagai kenangan yang menyakitkan.**_

Jungkook menyodorkan satu botol air dingin pada laki-laki yang masih saja memainkan bola basketnya dua jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook merelakan waktu berharganya untuk menemui Taehyung daripada latihan dance seperti biasa.

.

.

 _"Taehyung menyatakan cintanya pada Jinhae, tapi gadis itu malah mempermalukan Taehyung didepan seluruh anggota tim basket siang tadi. Jinhae memang keterlaluan. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung tidak pantas bersama Jinhae karena Jinhae dan Taehyung tidak dalam golongan yang sama. Aku dan Yoongi sudah mencoba membujuk Taehyung, tapi anak itu tetap ingin bermain basket sampai larut. Bisakah kau membantuku membawanya pulang, Jung?"_

Masih segar diingatan Jungkook ketika Jimin menelponnya siang tadi. Jungkook yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalannan menuju studio dance langsung memutar arah dan berlari ke sekolah. Sesampainya disana, satu pemandangan menyedihkan yang tertangkap oleh Jungkook. Taehyung menangis dibalik keringat yang mengalir diwajahnya. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki super aneh yang selama ini bersama Jungkook terlihat rapuh detik itu juga.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bermain bola bundar menyebalkan itu? Kau harus sedikit berkaca. Lihatlah! Mukamu pucat sekali, Tae."

Taehyung hanya diam dan masih saja memutari lapangan basket sambil memantulkan bola basketnya, seoalah Jungkook tidak ada disana.

 _Aku memang tidak pernah terlihat dimata Taehyung._

Jungkook tersenyum miris menatap laki-laki yang ia cintai diam-diam itu menyiksa tubuhnya hanya karna sebuah penolakan dari gadis sombong dan menyebalkan seperti Park Jinhae.

Jungkook tau, Jinhae adalah segalanya bagi Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook tahu, sampai kapapun Jinhae akan tetap jadi segalanya bagi Taehyung.

"Tae—"

"Pulanglah. Gadis polos sepertimu tidak boleh pulang larut."

Tangan Jungkook mengepal sempurna.

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kim Tae—"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

Mata jungkook melebar. Taehyung membentaknya dengan keras.

Seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya, Taehyung begitu panik ketika mendapati wajah Jungkook yang terlihat menahan tangis.

"Jung, a—aku..."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook memastikan suaranya tidak terlihat bergetar karena menahan tangis tapi Jungkook lupa, air matanya sudah berhamburan keluar saat itu juga.

Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku tau hari ini ada banyak hal yang membuatmu kecewa. Kau boleh membentakku semaumu, atau kau mau melemparku dengan bola merahmu itu? Anggap saja aku Jinhae. Marahlah padaku, tapi jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Kau—wajahmu pucat sekali, Tae. Ayo marah saja padaku. Ayo lem—"

Jungkook berhenti bicara ketika Taehyung menarik tangannya lalu memeluknya dengan cepat.

"Berhenti bicara."

"Tae—"

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi. Kau ini Jeon Jungkook bukan Park Jinhae. Dan jangan menyuruhku untuk menyakiti gadis baik sepertimu. Aku memang sedang sedih tapi menyakitimu hanya akan membuatku semakin sedih. Berhentilah berbicara yang macam-macam."

"Berjanjilah satu hal."

Jungkook bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Taehyung dipundaknya.

"Pulang bersamaku."

.

.

"Ice cream ?"

Jungkook mengangguk senang dengan satu ice cream coklat ditangan kanannya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul mendapati tingkah kekanakkan Jungkook.

"Mungkin bisa memperbaiki suasana hatimu."

"Terima kasih."

Jungkook menoleh,"Untuk apa?"

"Menjadi temanku, dan menghiburku seperti ini."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Tentu saja, apa yang bisa Jungkook harapkan dari Taehyung selain hanya sebuah pertemanan.

Jungkook menelan kembali harapannya.

 _ **Foto-foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita.**_

 _ **Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan.**_

Jungkook memandangi satu persatu foto liburannya bersama teman satu angkatannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis ketika mendapati satu potret dirinya bersama Taehyung dengan latar belakang pantai.

.

 _"Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook!"_

 _Jungkook yang tengah bermain dengan air menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah melambaikan tangannya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya membawanya menuju tempat Taehyung berdiri._

 _"Ada apa, sih? Aku sedang bermain air, menganggu saja."_

 _"Ayo foto bersama."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Foto bersama. Pantainya keren, jadi aku ingin berfoto bersamamu."_

 _"Baiklah..."_

 _"1,2,3...KIMCHI."_

 _Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung sama-sama tertawa senang melihat foto mereka berdua dengan latar belakang pantai yang indah._

.

Sedikit menerawang, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya hingga terhenti pada baju putih dengan satu gambar sederhana dibagian depan. Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

.

 _"Bagaimana dengan warna hitam?"_

 _Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan baju hitam ditangan kanannya._

 _"Hitam?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk._

 _Jungkook meraih kaus hitam tersebut lalu mencoba mencocokannya pada tubuh tinggi Taehyung._

 _Lalu tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk,"Kau cocok dengan warna apapun."_

 _Baru saja Jungkook akan berjalan menyusul Yoongi ketika Taehyung menarik lengannya hanya karena sebuah kaus putih dengan gambar yang sama dengan milik Taehyung._

 _"Kau, beli ini saja."_

 _Lalu kembali menarik tangan Jungkook menuju kasir._

 _._

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya sambil mendesah pelan. Satu per satu gambaran memori itu kembali membuat Jungkook sulit tidur. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membebani Jungkook selama ini.

Tentang bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Taehyung padanya.

 _ **Lagu yang kau nyanyikan difestival musim panas terakhir.**_

 _ **Memberikan kilau dilaut musim panas.**_

"Kau gugup?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sekilas sedangkan tangannya sibuk bermain dengan ujung kemejanya atau sesekali memetik gitar yang Taehyung bawa; tipikal Taehyung ketika laki-laki itu tengah gugup luar biasa. Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung yang jauh berbeda dari kepribadiannya yang aneh dan humoris itu.

"Sudah berlatih kan?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang konyol.

Lalu Jungkook meremas pundak Taehyung sambil berujar pelan.

"Kim Taehyung, Fighting!"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul lalu memeluk gadis depannya erat hingga Jungkook benar-benar bisa mendengar detak jantung Taehyung yang perlahan terdengar teratur.

"Terima kasih, Jeon Jungkook."

Sedikit lama Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sebelum laki-laki itu pamit menuju backstage dan mengingatkan Jungkook untuk menonton Taehyung tampil nanti.

Setelah siluet tubuh Taehyung menghilang dibalik pintu backstage, Jungkook memegang dadanya yang terus saja bergemuruh karena Taehyung memeluknya tadi.

Nyatanya, hati Jungkook masih mencintai laki-laki konyol itu bahkan setelah Jungkook berkali-kali mematikannya.

.

Jungkook ikut bergumam sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung bersama Jimin dan Sehun. Ini penampilan kedua Taehyung, dan Jungkook masih saja kuat berdiri disisi kanan panggung tanpa peduli rengekan Yoongi yang mengeluh tentang panasnya siang itu.

Setelah bertukar tempat dengan Sehun, Taehyung memulai permainan gitarnya dengan diiringi suara merdu milik Jimin.

Jungkook dibuat kagum lagi hari itu.

Taehyung itu tampan, bahkan dengan setelan seragam yang sedikit berantakkan, atau poni yang sedikit menutupi dahi Taehyung yang berkeringat. Taehyung dengan kesederhanaan itu malah tampak mewah dimata Jungkook.

Lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung menoleh dan memberikan satu senyuman manis pada Jungkook hingga membuat gadis itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jungkook terdiam dengan menahan rasa berat ditenggorokannya akibat tersedak tadi.

"Taehyung menatapmu tadi."

Yoongi yang entah datang dari mana semakin membuat tenggorokan Jungkook semakin serak.

 _ **Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu.**_

 _ **Cerita yang menghancurkan hati.**_

Jungkook bukannya tidak ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Taehyung, hanya saja sulit sekali jika Taehyung terus saja berputar disekitarnya. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencintai Taehyung diam-diam tanpa pernah membuat laki-laki itu sadar bahwa Jungkook mencintainya lebih dari seorang teman atau bahkan sahabat.

Jungkook menyadari satu hal siang itu dikala menatap Taehyung yang sedang asik bermain dengan Jimin dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook menerima bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah _merelakan_. Menerima bahwa, perasaan yang Jungkook simpan ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibalas Taehyung dengan senang hati.

Taehyung yang selalu memeluknya ketika laki-laki itu terlewat senang, atau Taehyung yang selalu membuat lelucon ketika Jungkook nyaris menangis, dan Taehyung yang dengan canggung mengucapkan terima kasih kala Jungkook menyerahkan satu tugas yang Taehyung lupakan.

Dan dari semua itu, Taehyung hanya menganggapnya seorang teman.

Jungkook tersenyum miris.

"Jeon Jungkook! Pulang denganku, oke!"

Jungkook hanya mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung seperti biasa. Mengusahakan segalanya berjalan seperti biasa dan berharap lambat laun Jungkook bisa menganggap Taehyung sebagai sosok yang biasa saja.

.

.

.

" _orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian." - Jeon Jungkook._

 _._

 _._

 _End._

* * *

 _Ugh ._., adakah yang ingin muntah?_

 _Ini fanfic abal yang saya buat untuk someone, a boy who can make me realize, bahwa kita nggak bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Sesederhana itu sosok yang diperankan Tae oppa, sesederhana itu juga Jungkook jatuh cinta :"_

 _maaf jadi curhat, hiks :'''_

 _terimakasih sudah membawa ff aneh ini. maaf ya kalo ceritanya aneh, alur kecepetan, atau feelnya nothing gitu :''_ _3_

 _Tolong review tentang ff absurd dengan penuh kebaperan ini :*. Di fav sama follow juga boleh kekekeke~~_

dengan cinta,

dumbshn


End file.
